


Wake Me Up

by whatabeautifulmess



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulmess/pseuds/whatabeautifulmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt always hates the last few days before Blaine gets home most of all. But this time he finds something that makes the evening so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics used come from the song Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran, which I obviously don't own. And I'm sorry the summary sucks so badly.

Kurt sighed, settling down on the sofa to catch up with Project Runway. He didn’t watch much television, but it was a good distraction when Blaine was away on tour. It was comforting to have the buzz of noise in the background, especially in the day or two before Blaine was due back; those were always the worst, and Kurt was often tempted to keep a running countdown until the moment Blaine walked through the door.  
  
He was about to turn the TV on when he noticed something taped to it - a piece of paper? He got up and pulled it off; it was covered in what Kurt instantly recognised as Blaine’s handwriting.  
  
 _I should run you a hot bath and fill it up with bubbles._  
 _(And then maybe share it - that’d be more interesting.)_  
  
Kurt chuckled, running his thumb over the words. He didn’t know how the note had gotten there, but the connection to his absent boyfriend dulled the ache of missing him a little.

He was about to sit back down when he noticed something else written at the bottom of the note: On the third cupboard from the left in the kitchen.  
  
Kurt didn’t know what that meant exactly, but it looked as if he was being sent on a scavenger hunt. He walked into the kitchen and, sure enough, there was another note taped to the third cupboard.  
  
 _Your eyes turn from green to grey in the winter; I’ll hold you in a cold place._  
 _(Or a warm place, or any time you’ll let me. I don’t ever want to let you go.)_  
  
A knot of tension between Kurt’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled. Even from a thousand miles away, Blaine knew how to make him feel adored.  
  
The instructions at the bottom of the note read, ‘On the seat of the chair where your dad always sits at the kitchen table when he visits.’ The note stuck to the seat of the chair was a little longer than the others.  
  
 _I’ve always been shit at computer games, and your brother always beats me; and if I lost, I’d go across, and chuck all the controllers at the TV._  
  
Kurt laughed, remembering the last time they’d been home and Blaine had sulked for three hours after Finn had slaughtered him - literally, at least in the game - at Call of Duty. He tucked the note into pocket with the others, and then went to find the next note, on the lampshade in the living room.  
  
 _And then you’d laugh at me and be asking me if I’m gonna be home next week._  
 _(Underneath the coffee table.)_  
  
 _And then you’d lie with me ‘til I fall asleep and flutter eyelashes on my cheek, between the sheets._  
 _(Mantlepiece.)_  
  
That one took a little longer to find, because it was stuck to the side, just out of sight.  
  
 _You will never know how beautiful you are to me._  
 _(I tell you every day and you still don’t believe me, so I guess I’ll just have to keep trying.)_  
 _(End of our bed.)_  
  
 _Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up._  
 _(Front door.)_  
  
 _I could do without a tan on my left hand, where my fourth finger meets my knuckle._  
  
Kurt gasped, reading that. Could it mean…? But, of course, Blaine knew him well enough to know that he would need to be certain of what Blaine was asking, and so he’d spelt it out: ‘So, Kurt - will you marry me?  
  
“Of course I will, you absolute idiot,” Kurt said aloud, his voice filling the empty room.  
  
“I’m glad,” said a muffled voice from the other side of the door, “but there’s no need to insult me.”  
  
Kurt opened the door immediately to find Blaine standing there, smiling at him.  
  
“Blaine! What are you doing here, you’re not supposed to be home until Monday.”  
  
“Turns out,” Blaine said, “that there’s a lot of flooding in Britain at the moment. The concerts got cancelled because half of the venues were full of water. I’ll go back in a few months to make up for it, but I thought I’d take advantage of it and come home a little early.”  
  
“And - the notes - how?”  
  
“Rachel.” Blaine grinned. “She came round while you were at work and planted them. I knew you wouldn’t pay too much attention when you got in because you’d be too tired, so you wouldn’t find them until you sat down to watch…” He paused. “Is Project Runway still on, or is it ANTM now?”  
  
“Like I watch ANTM,” was all Kurt said in reply.  
  
“Right, no, of course not.”  
  
Kurt and Blaine stood still and just looked at each other intently, as if trying to  memorise the other’s features. Then Blaine threw himself forward jerkily and pulled Kurt as close as he could.  
  
“I hate leaving you,” he murmured. “I missed you so much.”  
  
“I missed you too. I love you.”  
  
Blaine pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth, whispering, “I love you, I love you, I love you,” over and over and over again.  
  
“I asked you to marry me,” he said softly, arms still wrapped tight around Kurt.  
  
“You did.”  
  
“Will you?”  
  
Kurt leant back slightly to roll his eyes at Blaine. “I already said yes, silly. Of course I’ll marry you.”  
  
Blaine didn’t say anything; he kissed Kurt’s forehead quickly and pulled a small box out of his pocket.  
  
“Seems familiar,” Kurt joked shakily.   
  
“Yeah. I promise this one’s not made of gum wrappers, though.” Blaine took the slim, silver band out of the box and slipped it onto Kurt’s finger.  
  
Kurt looked at him a little sheepishly and gently untangled himself from Blaine’s hold and darted into the bedroom. When he returned, he was holding another ring-sized box.  
  
“Great minds?” he offered. Blaine just laughed and shook his head slightly as Kurt slid the ring - remarkably similar in style - onto his ring finger.  
  
“We’re engaged.”  
  
“We are. We’re engaged.” Kurt and Blaine were both smiling broadly as the moved closer and let their lips meet.


End file.
